On the Outside
by ClaryandJace4ever1234
Summary: On the Ouside her family is great. But the truth is Clary's life is horrible. Jon and her Dad abuse her. And her father always has his eyes on her. Then one day she left her Dad sight, and meets Jace. Can Jace save Clary from her family? Lemons.
1. On the Outside

**Okay the reason I wrote this story was to see if my friend or I had a worse mind. She won by a landslide. **

**Warning, this chapter is not a great chapter for these who like a normal family. Because...well... you will see.**

**To say this, I do not own the MI series (no matter how much I want to) it belongs to the author Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

When my parents have friends over we are the best family anyone could think of. My brother and I get along. Mom is always the most beautiful person in the room. Dad is always the one who people respect. Jon and I always have really nice clothes on. Tonight I am wearing a deep green dress that wasn't fancy or anything. It just covered the buries that were on the skin. Jon had on a pair of dark jeans and a casual shirt. Mom was, as usual, the person you noticed first when you walked in. She was wearing a pair of light jeans and a nice green top, with flowers and paint splatter. Dad, well he wore a suit. As usual, he never wore anything else.

Tonight was Dad's birthday party. Which meant tonight Mom and I would get off his back because when his friend left we knew that tonight we will be in a lot of pain. I wasn't scared yet. The party had just begun. Jon and I were dancing together on the dance floor. Mom and Dad were talking to Dad's co-workers, about who knows what. But one thing for shore Mom looked relaxed with Dad's arm around her waist. She was laughing and smiling. Dad looked like he was going to kill them. I know that look, he gave it to me whenever he wanted me dead. But when I was about to move my gaze away, Dad looked to see if I was in sight. You see, ever since I was born I had only been away from him when he was at work or when I was in my room sleeping. But other wise he was making sure I was there. I know that sounds weird but my Dad has always done this, so I'm used to it. I smiled and nodded at him and went back to dancing with Jon. The music was jazz, Dad's favorite, and Jon loved to dance to jazz. So we begun, and danced the whole party. Before I knew it, the party was over. This is when the fun begins, is what Mom used to say before I knew what she meant.

Now this was the scary part. Dad would be angry and frustrated. He or Jon would come in my room tonight. Dad would hit me, and Jon would rape me. Or it could be worse, Jon would rape me and dad also and then get beaten by both of them. Any way toght was going to be fun.

We cleaned the house in less then a hour. It wasn't a huge party, but there was plats and cups everywhere. And then we had to fix the furniture the way Dad likes it. Perfect. I was about done with the living room when Dad came up next to me and grabbed my hair. He pulled my hair and said, "Are you done yet? I want to relaxe, and So does your brother. You mother is done and the punishment is over now finish!" He said and threw me down. I knew what the punishment was, she was laughing and talking without permission. He did what he normally did, throw a few punches at her and that's it. But this time Dad and Jon wanted to relax, and that made me scared. Dad will beat me to a pulp, but first Jon will make me weak be tiring me. I finished five minutes later and went to my room. I knew Jon was there and would get Dad when he was done. What was I suppose to do? Nothing this is the life I have and so I must do what I have to do to get threw five more years. I opened the door and was immediately pushed on the floor.

"You bitch, what took you so long. I want to go to sleep!" Jon yelled. His blond hair was in his dark eyes. I didn't answer because if I did then being beaten by two people would be more possible. He didn't want to know either; Jon just took a hand full of my hair and pulled me off the floor. Once off the floor he didn't take a second before he pulled off my green dress. I fought him after that. But considering I was a thirteen year old girl who was 5'0 against a fifteen year old guy who was really strong and 6'0. I had no chance. I would never win this fight.

Jon then pushed me on the bed. Jon wrestled me but was clearly holding back. He liked it when I would try to get away. But I still tried to get away. Jon then slapped me on the face. Ouch, was the only thought. I stopped fighting a little nit. And that was all he needed. Jon took off my underwear and bra as quickly as usual, which was like ten seconds. I was completely naked in front of my brother. And he was pulling down his pants and boxer to reviel his manhood.

His erection was really big. And he knew that I hate to see it. For gods sake he was my brother and he didn't care if I got pregnant. That was another thing whenever Jon or Dad raped me they always seem to forget the condom, It's like they want to me to get pregnant. But this time Jon took out the condom and I was surprised. Maybe he forgot them, but not Dad. I knew why he never used them.

I was still fighting him when Jon took one of my nipples in his mouth. I still fought in till he slapped me again. I wanted to fight and I knew it was a stupid oppsion to fight. I would never win against Jon. He was stranger then me. Jon then spoke and said, "Clary you can never win. Valentine and I dominate this house. Our father is the one who is in charge. I'm just the enforcer of the rules to you. Clary just stop fighting and let me relax. That's why I'm here tonight. I just want to relax." He said and the took the other nipple in his mouth. His hand moved down toward my vagina. When his hand was down there he put immediately three fingers in. I mounded and bucked my hips. Even though he was raping me, I still loved the felling of having sex. Jon then moved in and out very fast. I was used to it, having my brother or Dad rape you every other day since you were ten. Yeah you like sex a little too much.

A couple of minutes later Dad walked in on us. Dad smiled and sat at my dest chair in the corner of the room. Jon didn't stop his attack on my breast yet. And his hand was still moving really quickly in and out of my vagina. I looked at Dad and pleaded with my eyes to make it stop. He only laughed like he did every time I did this. He was sick, he loved to watch his daughter get raped by her older brother. Dad would tell Jon things while he was doing this like: 'That's right.' 'NO! That is wring, do not kiss her' 'slower you want this to last longer then her, so you can torture her longer.' Stuff like that. Yeah can you say worlds best Dad or what.

Jon then pushed as hard as he can into me. I bucked m hip and moaned when he did things like this. He moved very slowly and I wimpered, I hated when he did this. All he did was torture me. And that gave Dad's approval. I still was semi trying to get away. But I was really trying either. Then all of a sudden Jon slammed into fast, hard and deep. The way I know he likes. He moved like that for god know how long in till our climax's came. My walls were milking his manhood in till he pulled out right at the time my orgasm was supposed to come. He chuckled and pulled his pants on and left the room.

Dad came over and laid on top of me. He spoke "Clarrisa I must say, you are a wonder to watch while you two are in bed." Like I said sick. He continued, "You must be uncomfortable. Jonathon can do that to you." His hand was moveing down my waist. Now is was on my hips and now between my legs. His two fingers went inside of me. Moving fast. Afetr a couple of seconds my orgasm came.

That's when Dad had his 'fun'. He pushed me off the bed and started to kick and punch me in the torso. Only in the Torso. That the spot were I never had shown any skin to except to my brother and dad.

Ten minutes and he was done. I laid there in pain and was about to cry when the door opened and Dad came in. He took me to the bed and laid me down. Dad took a pair of pajama's out of the dressure and dressed me. Dad then kissed me on the forehead and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

kay tell me what you think. Should I write more or not. And give me critism please. I'm wierd I actually like critism. So please tell me what you thought and review.

-ClaryandJace4ever1234


	2. Memory of when I met Jace

**Oh god do I really not own the MI series. I thought I did. But to bad it belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

The next day I was in pain from my new bruises. When I moved they hurt enough to make me wince. And let me say his I was used to pain. Anyway, I got up and went down the hall of the house to the kitchen to meet mom. She smiled and said, "Hello sleep good?" I nodded and went to the fridge. Great there was no eggs. I looked at mom and said, "Mom there's no eggs."

She looked at me and went to the fridge to make sure. Well, I am in charge of shopping for food. And so when I really want to get out of the house I lie and tell Mom

Mom looked at me and said, "Okay, you're not lying but tell me one thing; when you get to the store will you get the eggs and come back?"

Then I remember a memory that happen not to long ago. A memory of my favorite time. When I truly smile and was truly scared at the same time. And it was the time we ran out of milk and I had to go to the store. That was also the time when I met Alec, Isabelle, and Jace.

**Flashback:**

_She was scared too, not for herself but for me. Mom had to leave for work right now, so she couldn't bail me out and getting herself. So I was stuck doing this by myself. And that scared me. It didn't scare me that I was going shopping or anything like that. It was the fact that, if I wasn't home by the time Dad woke up I was going to get hurt even more then I am. I looked at her and said, "You think I am going to get the milk and everything in the store and walk so slow a snail could beat me home? No way I'm not like that, Mom. I will get the milk and come home in the second I bye it." _

"_Okay" she said and handed me a ten. I then ran down the hallway and changed into a pair of jeans and a blue dolphin shirt. I pushed the ten in my jeans pocket and walked fast to the front door. Dad woke up at 8:00 every day. It was 7:05. So I decided that a pair of flip flop would work best. I opened the door, and ran. The closet store was not that far. But there was no public transportation in Idris. __Capital of being in the middle of nowhere__, I thought._

_Then when I got to the store I quickly got to the dairy section and grabbed a gallon milk container and went to bye it. Then I was out again and just about jogging/running to my house._

_But that's when I noticed a truck in the house next door to mine. It was unusual to have new people in Idris. And I felt kind of sorry for them they would be the gossip of the year. And the people who lived there…Wow was all I have. A girl with long black hair and was tall, she was beautiful. And another guy there, he had black hair and was also tall and beautiful. And the last one, who was playing with a little bot was tsll, and to say the truth a golden angel. He had a halo of gold hair and had a tan that looked almost golden. He was the hottest person I had ever seen._

_As I walked closer, I slowed my pace to a walk. That's when they noticed me. All three came towards me, with the little boy who looked around the age of ten. I smiled my fake, but believable, smile and said "Hi I'm Clary." All three of the people looked like they were teenagers. _

_The girl answered me and said, "Hi I'm Isabelle I'm thirteen. And this is my brother Alec he's fifteen," Isabelle pointed to with the back hair. "And this is Jace, he's fourteen, I might want to warn you and sat that he has a huge ego." Isabelle then pointed at the golden boy. "And this is my younger brother Max. he's ten. Oh I didn't get how old you are. Sorry I don't feelafter being onn the road for three day and all the entertainment we had was Jace's sarcasm. Yeah you would be in a bad mood too. Sorry I did it again. But how old are you?"_

_"I'm sixteen. I know I don't look my age and yes I'm small. Sorry People normally ak me those question when they first meet me. So I usually cover the basics when I meet someone new." I smiled at them sincerely and checked my watch, 7:35 am. Jon would be up soon. "But anyway I have to get home…" Just then the golden boy, Jace said, "Interesting you just came here said hello and you have to go. Well everyone looks like the princess has a schedule of her own accord."_

_"Sorry, I warned you he has a big ego." Said Isabelle._

_Alec looked like he wanted to punch Jace and then stalk away. I wonder why. Maybe they don't like each other, I thought. But I said, "It's OKAY but I need to get home because Jon and Dad would be up soon and…well lets just say they are grouchy in the morning." I said and pointed to my house, "Besides I live right next door."_

_Isabelle waved and Alec stalked off. But Jace was still there, and he was smirking. Then I said, "I seriously have to go. But it was nice to meet you Jace." When I turned and started to walk away I heard Jace say, "I didn't catch your name. I was by Max to make sure he didn't hurt himself."_

_I turned slowly and responded, "Clary." I smiled again and walked off towards my house. But when I turned around I could see Jace just turned his head and smirked again. I laughed and opened the door as quietly as possible and started to head to the kitchen. Just when I put the milk in the fridge Jon woke up and was coming down the stares. I breath a sigh of relief that I just got home on time. When I looked at the clock I saw that it was 7:45. I basically just got really lucky. _

_"Hello," was all I said and then took at eggs to cook. And you know what sad, Dad and Jon can't cook to save there lives. While I on the other hand can cook I just wont be famous for it. Just when I was finishing cooking the eggs and bacon Dad woke up and came down the stares. He looked at me and smiled like I was his shining star. I turned by back and put the food on the plate. _

_Then Dad came up from behind and grabbed my hair red and pulled hard. The he said, "The next time I see you talking to a boy by yourself, that I don't know, you will get punished. You understand?" I nodded. He let go of my hair and kissed my head. Dad took his coffee and breakfast. _

_The rest of the day all I did was look down whenever Dad or Jon was near me. I felt more scared then usual. And let me tell you that is very hard to do. Dad stayed closer then usual. I was OKAY with that, but what scared me was Jon. He looked at me like I was stupid. I knew he was just waiting for Dad to kill Jace. Or he would do what he normally did that beat the crap out of me. So I decided that maybe I sould be good girl and_ _be quiet. _

_By the end of the day, both Dad and Jon calmed down enough for me to be in peace…for the night._

**End flashback**

I went to the store and bought the eggs. On the way back from the store Jace was outside again. He ran over and said, "Long time no see Red. I see you got eggs this time." Jace motioned to the bag.

I laughed when he said 'Red', the stupid nickname got on my nerves when anyone but him said it. Then I said, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Red? And how many times did I tell you my name? And one more question, how many times do you have to state the obvious?" I said in a serious tone at first then somehow my voice ended up in a teasing tone.

"Well lets see since the second time I saw you and every time after that. Same for the second question, "Clary'" He was mocking my name. Oh how charming. Then he went on and said, "And I always state they obvious, it's my specialty" Then Jace bowed and I was laughing, again. I never laughed this much. It was weird ever since I met Jace I had been a different person. I smile more and laugh and joke around. And it was only around him. I knew him for three years now and he was my best friend.

But what nobody knew was what Jon and Dad do to me. I'm scared to leave him but I know I must be home before Dad wakes up. "I have to go, you know how my father and brother are in the morning." I said and turned around. Then I herd Jace's voice say, "See you at school, and don't be late." I turned around and rolled my eyes.

Then I ran to my house. That when I saw Dad on the stares glaring at me. And if you looked at the window at the angle he was at you could see me and Jace talking to each other. I walked to the kitchen and put the eggs in the fridge. I then took a deep breath and walked slowly to Dad. He was now off the stares and on his favorite chair, in the family room.

"Clarissa didn't I tell you not to let me catch you talking to boys. And now you have to go through punishment for that. And you know what type of punishment I give. But since you have school in two hours, wake Jon and tell him to come here. Wait up in your room, I will tell him what he needs to do." I nodded and went to wake Jon.

After that I waited in my room and closed the curtains. There was no use letting Jace see what was going to happen to me. I waited for ten minutes before my door opened. I was sitting on my bed staring at my feet. Jon walked slowly up to me and then just stood there. He waited in till I lifted my head up to stare at him.

Then he pushed me hard on my bed and raped me. This time I didn't pay any attention to him. Dad walked in, again, in the middle and smirked. I didn't say anything. I didn't move. Then it was over and Jon left the room. Dad then came over to me when I put my clothes back on. He spoke, "And next time I see you take to a boy, without my permission, I will harm you worse then you have been harmed before. Do you understand that?" I nodded when he was done. Then he walked over to me and kissed my head. Dad then hugged me and left my room. That's when I broke down and started crying.

* * *

**Okay if it sounded really weird at one spot. Then I'm sorry, this is what happens to me when I fall asleep at three and then my mom wakes me at seven. I become...more weird that normal. And let's just say that my sister and my mom thinks I'm on drugs when I'm weider then usual. So I'm sorry and I would go back and fix it if you told me where. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed for my for the first chapter. **

**I will try to get the next one up by at least thursday, if I daon't then no later then a week**

**-ClaryandJace4ever1234**


	3. School and Jace

**Hello I just want to say, I do not own the MI seriers and nor the characters.**

* * *

Two weeks later, every morning I would wake up and cry. I didn't know why.

I cried for what seemed like forever, but I only really cried for an half an hour. I didn't know why I was crying. When the door closed it seemed like a whole life time was coming down on me at that moment. It was the worst I ever felt. Even now after the tear fest I felt like-how do I describe it?- death has killed my insides and slowly giving them life? Yeah, that pretty much describes what I felt like.

I only felt this way once before and that was when Simon moved. Simon was my rock when I needed him and a teddy bear when I cried. Now my rock was Jace. Too bad I wasn't aloud to see him when I needed him the most. But that didn't mean I couldn't see him during school.

I smiled when I thought that. Jace would help me. He would save me from my family when I needed it the most. But I couldn't tell him. Jace wouldn't understand why I didn't tell anyone. He never would and I don't think he will. I sighed; right now I was thinking the negative. While I needed to think the positive; like well I would still see Jace and get to talk to him at school.

When I went looked at the clock I saw that I ad an hour left till school. I sighed and got up and went to the bathroom. But when I stood I fell back down on my bed. My feet and I weren't having an agreement on walking. Yet when they finally moved, and took me to the bathroom. It was already 7:30 only thirty minutes to school started. So instead of doing my make up I ran out the door.

When I ran the half a mile to school I was breathless and even more tired. When I looked at my watch I saw that I made it to school in ten minutes. A new record for me. I quickly walked to where Jace said he would wait for me. When I got to the tree I could see Alec and Isabelle there laughing at something Jace had said.

I walked up to Jace and quickly said, "Sorry I'm late. I literally ran here from my house." After I said that that Isabelle turned around and hugged me tightly. _Why was she hugging me,_ I thought. When she was done she laughed at my face. I was shocked to say the least. You see Isabelle and I had never really hit it off so we mutually stayed out of each others way.

When I looked at Alec he said, "You came a second to late. Jace was just telling us that-" His word were cut short when Jace punched Alec in the arm. And let me say this that punch was hard, and it sounded like it hurt. A lot. . I winced when I saw Alec face. So yeah it did hurt.

I looked at Jace. His face was emotionless. It got like that when he was trying not to kill someone. And he had that face on a lot. So I didn't think anything to it. What I was wondering about still was _why _Isabelle had _hugged_ me. That was something I wanted to know. So I decided that I would ask when Jace the next time we were alone.

"Clary what classes do you have?" Jace said. I could tell that he was trying to change the subject.

"Davis, Dominique, Larkin, Roth, Marsh, Kokkeler, and AlFord." I recided my schedule to everyone. When I looked at Jace I say that he was amused. And then I asked, "What classes do _you_ have today?"

Jace then said, "Davis, Marsh, Larkin, Roth, Dominique, Kokkeler, and AlFord." I could tell that Jace was telling the truth. But I found it funny that we had all the same classes. Since we were both in the honors classes we didn't have many teachers. But for the past three years Jace and I had never had a class together. But thank god I didn't laugh. Because Jace would have teased me forever because of it.

That was when the bell rang. Alec and Isabelle both turned around and ran to class. While Jace and me walked to Ms. Davis's class. When no one was around I asked, "Why did Isabelle hug me?"

Jace stopped for a second and then spoke, "Red, Isabelle has been acting strange for several weeks now. I'm surprised that you haven't noticed it. But, she always is hugging anyone who is 'helping me to be a better person.'" He was doing a bad impression of Isabelle.

I laughed and said, "Well you know me and Isabelle are just good friends so we always are talking about how hot guys are, and our first kiss, and…oh wait for it…why she had to suddenly hug me for no reason." I said sarcastically. God damn it I was learning Jace talk. I then continued, in a serious tone, "Come on Jace me and Isabelle are not friends. We are just people who know you and stay out of each others way."

Jace was laughing at me now. God sometimes all you wanted to do was punch Jace in the face. I understood why Alec looked mad the first met him. Jace was an ass and a loyal friend all at the same time. Jace was truly one of a kind. And that's why I loved him. I loved Jace since the first time I met him. He was my best friend.

When we got to class, we sat next to each other. And then came Ms. Davis, she was our homeroom. She was African-American, tall, and had short hair. When she spoke you shut your mouth and listened to what she had to say. I truly liked this class.

Our next class was history was history, and Ms. Dominque came in. She was short, shorter then me. And had sholder lenghth brown hair and stunning blue eyes. She was also the nicest teacher out of all of our teachers that me and Jace had.

Science, the vain if my existence, was next. Jace was the good one at science. While me on the other hand I would make a simple experiment really hard and difficult. But Mrs. Larkin's was a sweet teacher. She was short and had really, really curly hair. Her eyes looked green, but with a hint of yellow in them. She was a stern, but nice.

Art. YES! My favorite class of the day. I was an artist. And for once I was better at Jace in a class then he was. Mr. Roth came out of the art closet with a clipboard and pen. He was a medium height guy with a beer belly. He looked like he was loosing hair and patience for ever teenager that came into this room. And I could tell that he and Jace would not get along at all.

Math. Blah, was my only thought. Don't get me wrong I was good at math, I just thought it was boring. Our teacher was a 60 year old man. He had white hair and was medium height. His name was Mr. Marsh. And everyone thought of him as a marshmallow. He was funny and strict at the same time. He was my favorite teacher so far.

P.E. Oh dear God help me. I need to get out of here as soon as possible. I hated gym. It was the worst class ever. And Jace seemed to love it. Ms. Kokkeler was a bitch though. She made us run laps and do push up on our first day. She was a middle age women, with bleach blond hair and the same height as me. So she was short.

Language art. This is the best class to end with. The teacher is hilarious and not so strict. But he also made us do our work. He was the best teacher that I had the whole day. I love that I end the day with Mr. AlFord.

When the last bell rang, I left the classroom and went to meet Jace. He was waiting by his car, talking to a girl in our third hour class. Her name is Aline. And god Aline was the person I hated the most in the school. She was mean and rude and hated me. So let's just say that when we were around each other, she gave me a death stare.

* * *

When I got over to them I could tell that they were flirting with each other. That didn't bother me when Jace flirted with people because he always flirted. But when she flirted I could tell that she then set her eyes on him. I internally groaned because she would always be there in till she got him. I hated her so damn much.

When I got there Aline just said good-bye and was on her way. Jace on the other hand just looked at me and had a smirk on. It confused me a lot on _why _he would look at me instead of her. But then again this was Jace. He was always confussing.

"Hey, Red do you want a ride home?" Jace asked.

I just rolled my eyes. "You know the answer." I said and got into the car. Jace always asked, ever since the first day. For the past two years everyday he asked and always smirked when I said no. Because then he would literally put me in the car himself. I loved Jace but he was just too much for anyone, but me, to handle. Even then it's iffy.

"Jace drop me off two streets away from my house. I don't fell like explaining." He just looked at me weird and nodded at me. Today Dad would be off work and he was always more strict on days he was off on. And the treat he made still made me shiver. I didn't want to hurt more then I did on a daily bases.

Then next thing I knew Jace pulled over and stopped the car. I looked at him and he stared at me and spoke, "Clary what's wrong?" I shook my head. He then continued, "Was it because I was talking to Aline?" I shook my head, again. "Clary please tell me what's wrong." Jace pleaded, and Jace never pleaded.

"Nothings wrong Jace. I'm just thinking. And I have a lot to think about." I said and looked at him and gave Jace a sincere smile. Jace then spoke, "Red what are you thinking?"

"It's complicated." I said and got out of the car. I walked home the rest of the way. When I got home I walked into Dad. He pulled me into a hug. I was taken back._ My Dad hugged _me? That was weird and stupid of me to think. Buy Dad had never given me a meaningful hug before. Then he left the room and I went to my room. Still confused and stunned to talk. But my brain was thinking, _will Jace ever love me. Or will I just be another friend to him?_ I wanted to know the answer. But I couldn't ask him. I was too scared.

* * *

**Okay I thought that I wold be late putting this chapter up because I had to stidy for my drivers permit. Now that I have it I can drive. But lets just say not forf a while, I had anough eventure for a while. **

**I also wanted to say that I am going on vacation and wont be able to post anything. But I am bringing my labtop and will write on the plane. When I get back on the 18 of July I will put another chapter up.**

** REVIEW! I want to know what you think of this chapter.**

**Thank you, everyone who reviwed for the last chapter.**

**ClaryandJace4ever1234**


	4. Daddy Oh God

**Hello New York! Sorry I always say that. Sorry that this was a day late, my family is know for being exteamly late. And so I try to be punctual. And so here is the next chapter of this story I really love. Sorry if there was even more mistakes then normal. I litterally got home and had to bady-sit four kids from 2 to 9. But anough of my problems let me say that:**

**I don't own the Mortal Insturments.**

**Now here you go!**

* * *

The next couple of days Dad was nice to me. I was starting to freak out and to tell the truth it was scaring me. He and Jon were suddenly nice. And neither of them bothered me in any way. I was thankful that these days were now filled with love and peace. Did I mention that scared the crap out of me?

Mom and I were so nervous that we would stay close as possible just in case they might explode at any moment. _Why did my life had to be so complicated! _I thought. I usually thought that when I wanted to run away and cry to Simon, or now Jace. _Jace…_ His name even brought me happier. I swear I am in love with that boy. But does he like _me_? Is the answer I wanted to know.

When a knock on the door made me lose concentration. I then relies that I was concentrate so hard that I couldn't hear what was happening outside my door. Mom walked into the room, with Dad right behind her. Mom looked upset about something. Dad looked mad…really, really mad.

I got off the bed and walked to Mom and Dad. I was so scared that I was beginning to shake. Dad took a step forward and then…he seemed too calmed down. It was like he was remembering that he couldn't do something. But I could see that Dad was concentrating really hard on something. He didn't say a word before Dad turned around and walked out my room.

Mom looked at me and ran out of the room saying, "Valentine what is the problem? You are acting really unusual now a days. Honey! Valentine...Stop! Please, don't do this…ow that hurts! Valentine what are you doing, let me go. Stop! Valentine stop please don't do this again. Please…" I heard every word and every punch and laugh. Yep my Dad was back to being himself.

I sighed and went to close the door. When I looked out the window I saw Jace there staring at me. His face looked like it was confused, yet his eyes said that he was angry. Did Jace know what Dad did to me? Of course not I never let on or said a word about it. So how come he was angry? I didn't know, or even cared at that moment. All I wanted was to curl up in bed and cry my heart out. And to tell Jace what my brother and father did to me.

* * *

The next day was filled with Dad saying sorry to Mom a hundred times. Dad also said that he was trying to stop abusing Mom and me. I could tell that he meant it, but last night still rang in my head like church bells. I heard every sound. Mom's voice said that she was hurt more than ever before.

I went to the kitchen where Jon was sitting in. He was upset about pissing off Dad to where Dad had hurt _him!_ I still couldn't believe that Dad blew up so bad that he hurt Mom and Jon. But strangely not me. I was curious about why he didn't. But I figured that Dad is a loose cannon and can blow at any moment. That's what happened last night anyway.

I didn't know what to say to Jon. He now knew what it was like to have the bruises all over your torso. It hurt like hell. But I knew he wanted me to keep my mouth shut and not talk about it by the way Jon looked at me. He looked like he was about to murder me if I did. So I said, "Eggs or pancake for dinner? Come on I know breakfast for dinner makes my brother happy. I miss your lovely smile." I said the last line sarcastically

I knew Jon laughed by the way his chest moved. It was a weird way, like a vibration moving really fast within him. Then he suddenly stop. By the look on his face, I knew he was in pain. I got my feet to move towards him to comfort him. Then Jon looked at me. His eyes said to not say anything at all; if I did I would be hurt.

I froze looking at him in pure shock. Did he know I was trying to comfort him? I don't think so. Because if he did then he would not have that look on his face. I didn't move for at least thirty second, when Jon finally looked away from me. Then when he looked back at me I could see that he had tears in his eyes. Jon was crying.

It took all my might not to run to him and try to comfort my brother in every way I could. But from past experience I knew he would just push me away. That's when he said, "Pancakes. You know how much I like pancakes." It took me a minute to understand what he said. Then I smiled and got out the ingredients to make pancakes.

When I was done with cooking the pancakes, Jon ate them like there was no tomorrow. Then again he was a teenage boy with a huge appetite. I took my time eating. It was a long day I had today. Jon was a total mess. I was an emotional mess from Mom and Dad fighting all the time today. It was total mayhem in this house.

_Whoever life had to be easy? _I thought sarcastically. My life was fucked up. My brother and father hurt me in more ways than one. My mother had no idea what to do and always blamed herself for my pain. I only liked school because I got away from my home life. And I was the smart one in school, so everyone hated me. Like I knew why they did. All the people in my life were now acting strange. Jace also made emotional stress. He was there and couldn't help me because I was too scared to tell him. And that I was in love with him and not know if he was in love with me. Well it just made matters even more complicated.

"CLARRISA GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW" Oh god father is in a bad mood. And well by the fact that he was screaming at the top of his lungs at me to get 'my ass up there now'. Yeah what did I do wrong this time. I had to go now or risk getting in even more trouble. Like I wanted that. So I did the brave thing and got up from my chair and went to my father in his room.

But he wasn't in his room as it turned out. He was in mine.

When I opened my door I saw Dad holding a note. It was a note that Jace wrote me in class today. I knew the note by heart. And it was, "_Clary can I see you tonight? Alec and Isabelle are being asses. I know them well enough to say this mood will last for a couple of days. And let me say this, your are the only one who, that is a girl and not Izzy, I can talk to without themgetting madder. For a good, weird reason they seem to like you. So tonight, I want to tell you something top secret about me. Okay that was sentimental. So oh god teacher is getting mad. See you tonight. –Jace." _

"When was this note written exactly Clarissa." It wasn't a question. And I really had to answer it. But the words in my mouth were to scared to leave my mouth. So I stood there in till dad come over and slapped me acrose my face. That was when I spoke, "Today while in class. I wasn't going to go anyway. Jace and I are just old friend. We are almost as close as Simon and I were."

Dad didn't say anything to me. All he did was closed the door, and locked it. I didn't move a step or even breathe for that matter. Then he went over to the window and shut the curtains. I still didn't breathe or move. I knew Dad was still good on his threat to hurt me more than ever before if I even talked to a person of the opposite sex.

I don't remember what happen next. But when I woke up I was on the floor. I hurt a lot and it felt like I was bleeding all over. Just moving my arm took too much strength and it really hurt. I knew that my life would suck for the rest of my life.

I stayed still for what seemed like forever. And in truth I didn't want to know how long. Every time I took a deep breath my whole body hurt a lot. I started to cry, and believe me when I say this I didn't want to cry. It would only make Dad get satisfaction. I really hated when Dad got satisfaction from my pain.

Then the next thing I knew Jon came into the door. He looked surprised. Everyone who saw me would have looked surprised if they didn't know. But Jon was a part of it. He knew that Dad wouldn't harm me enough that I wouldn't be able to move. Then Jon moved to move. He didn't hit me, but instead he sat down next to me.

Jon seemed uncomfortable sitting next to me. But he did hold my hand. That was all he could do. He didn't really know what to do to comfort me. He only knew what Dad wanted him to know and do. And we both know that even though we had to do what Dad said to do. But in between it all we still are brother and sister. And we do love each other.

We stayed like that in till fell asleep. And the next morning I was awoken by Dad. He said, "Even though pain is here. You will go to school. But the next time when you even talk to this boy named Jace, you will be like this for as long as I fell like. And that will be in till you leave my house. And trust me, you won't leave in till you are dead. Clarissa get ready for school." If that scared anyone it was me. _God damn it why did my Dad had to be an asshole! _I hated when he threatened me. He knew what made me be a little miss good girl. And one of it was not being able to talk to Jace.

When I got out of the house and in class did I see Jace. And oh god I was really scared that Dad would find out that we were talking. Even though school was the safe place. Whoever knew what Dad did on his free time? I can tell you that I didn't know and I really didn't want to know, to tell the truth.

I didn't look at Jace all through class. But I could tell that he was looking at me. We always talked befor any class started. And right now he could tell that I was avoiding him. And I wish I could tell him everything.

When the bell rang after Ms. Davis' class I took my time getting ready for our next class. Jace always left class as soon as the bell rang. But I was wrong because this time he was still there. He came up to me then. He didn't say much but he knew that I didn't want to talk right now. So he bagan to walk away.

I surprised myself by grabbing his arm. I then said, "Jace I want to tell you something…"

* * *

**Cliff hanger. I know scary. I know a an evil person, blah, blah, blah. The next chapter should be up by the end of the month.**

**I will say that I wished that I could of posted this while I was gone. But there was no internet on my vacation. I am so happy that I can go on my email. But I wrote as much I as can and here you go. I hope you liked it. Okay what I would like today is a review. **

**And thank you for everyone who review the last chapter. I find toned this chapter and Vallentine to something my mood was the time. But I really like this chapter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. I Love You

_**I do not own the Mortal Instruments**_

_**recape:**_

"_Jace I need to tell you something…"_

"…But later not right now. After school when your taking me home we can talk." I said with my tone in tears. I was near crying at that point. Not one or two tears, but a sob was in my chest right now. Staying there since I was the best in the world at lying about what is happening at home. Who else could do this better then someone who experienced what _I'm_ going through?

"Clary what's wrong you are very emotional right now. I am upset right now because you skipped out on me last night, and…"

"Jace I will explain everything in the car. Jace please just hold out till I get the courage to tell you." I was crying at that point. Jace had taken me out of the classroom when he saw me in near tears. And right now the people in the hallway were staring at us.

I never liked when people stared at me, especially with Jace with me. Ever since the first day we met we were joined at the hip between classes and at lunch. Now this year we sat next to each other in every class. And rumors about us dating were spilling everywhere.

Jace was weaving us in and out of the people in the hallway. He was taking us to the parking lot. By the time we were at the car, Jace was kept looking at me every so often, I guess to make sure that I was there. I would leave him even if I wanted to. I love Jace with all my heart.

Jace opened my door and let me into the car passenger seat. I sat down and waited for him to take a seat next to me in the car. When Jace sat in the driver's seat he looked at me and looked away. Then we spoke at the same time, "I have something to tell you." I know cliché but it really did happen. I looked at Jace, by the way we looked at each other, we both wanted, no_ needed _to tell each other what we had to say.

"I need to tell you now before I can't get the nerve to tell you again." I said. Looking strait into his eyes. I was crying right now. "Go head, Clary. What I have to say can wait." Jace said nicely.

"Jace before I tell you, You have to promise NOT to tell anyone. And when I say no one I mean NO ONE not Alec or Isabelle or your parents. Oh and definitely not the police. You can't tell anyone."

Jace looked at me for a while. Then he spoke, "Clary I promise not to tell anyone. Just please tell me whats going on with you."

"Have you ever noticed that I never where a bathing suit, or shorts, or anything that shows my thighs at all? Have you ever noticed that I would stop laughing really hard when I have a pained expression on? Or the time when I left the blinds open that one night…" I waited for an answer. I was looking strait into his eyes at that point.

"I just thought that you were a conservative person. I was confused when you were in pain when you laughed to hard. And what do you mean 'left the blinds open that one night?'" Jace said. His hand had found mine and was holding it tightly.

"When I was ten my Dad took me to a place. I don't really remember that place to well. But anyway Jon was there also. He was thirteen when this happened. We went to a room with a bed and on the bedside I saw things all over the floor. Stuff that any ten year old should know what it is. I walked to the bed and sat down. I was really tired then, it was 2 a.m. Jon came over then and looked at me with sad eyes. He took my hands and tied them together. He didn't do the same with my feet though. Dad _wanted_ me to try to run and fight. But I..I..I" I was sobbing right now. Jace and I were hugging then. His face was filled with hate, and confusion, and...love.

Then I said, "That was the night I cried myself to sleep. Because of the pain on my stomach, and in-between my legs. Dad beat me, then Jon took my virginity away from me. I was ten. TEN!" I was sobbing then. I didn't care if anyone saw me now. I was to upset.

Jace was hugging me now. I could tell that he was angry. His hands were in fist around my back. But the hug was gentle. It was the type of hug that my Dad gave me a couple of days ago. But this hug didn't scare me. It was coming from Jace. I love Jace with my heart.

"Clary this is the type of thing I _have_ to tell the police."

"Jace you can't. Can I finish my story?"

It took Jace a minute to nod his head. And when he did I could tell that he didn't want to listen right now. All he wanted to do was something I wouldn't approve. But I didn't care. I needed to tell the rest of my story. So I spoke-

"I knew my Dad was filled with violence since I was a little girl. When I was five, I saw him hit mom. She didn't look surprised or startled. But I was. Then next thing I knew Dad took Mom by the hair and dragged her in front of me. Then he said, 'Clarissa if you're a good girl this wont happen to you.' And then he punched and kicked her till Mom passes out. I stood there the whole time. I wanted my feet to move but they couldn't. It was like I was frozen. After that I never broke a rule, till I met you." I took a deep breath.

"When I was eleven I wanted to go to Simon's house for a party. Simon was like my brother, he knew all my secrets, but not this one. So I asked Mom and Dad if I could go. Mom had said yes, but Dad had said no. When I didn't go I cried really hard. Because it was Simon's going away party. Then Dad came into my room. It was the first time he raped me then.

"Mom knew what was happening to me. Because Dad would tell her everything while they were having sex. Or my theory rapping her. She was miserable. And still is. She blames herself for what's happening to me. A sad and dark time in my life that will never go away.

"Anyway back to my story. When I was thirteen, right before I met you. It was my birthday. And I wanted to leave the house and have a family picnic. It was a simple gift. I never wanted something fancy. All I ever wanted was to spend time with the people in my life.

"Dad took us to the park. And then we ate, laughed, and smiled. It was the first time me and my brother were actually getting along since the night my life became difficult. But anyway, when we got home Jon and I were playing around doing whatever. Then Dad took me and my brother upstairs. It was the first night I ever tried to get away from him. But it failed and I got the worst beating since the first night. Jon had to help him, with everything he did to me from that day on.

"Jon, my brother, helped only because he never wanted to be hurt." I took a deep breath and wiped my tears away. Then I tried to sit back in the car seat, but Jace wouldn't let go for a minute. When he did, I saw his face. His expression was filled with anger and protection.

I spoke before he could, "The next day I met the amazing Jace Lightwood. The day that I began to smile. A day I began to fell hope that life would change for me. And let me tell you Jace my life did change. I was happier and confidante in myself. I never had the chance to be confidant before.

"The only regret I have of ever meeting you was the your bedroom in directly across from mine. So you could see what was happening to me at any moment. I always closed to blinds when I could. But about a month ago I left them open by mistake and that's when Jon last rapped me. I hopped that you didn't see what was happening. But also I prayed that you were watching. That way I didn't have to worry about this anymore. But you never came. I was happy about that.

"All my life all I ever wanted was my life to be simple. But when your father beats you or when your brother rapes you whenever they want to. You never get a normal life. Life as I know it was different from people who were happy with there life. I know that I'm not.

"I thought about dying many time during the two years of Simon leaveing and meeting you. I nearly killed myself when I was upset. But the day I met you I..well… here it goes, I fell in love with you. All this time I have been wondring if you loved me to or not. Sorry iu need to change the subject right now so please tell me- do you love me back?"

The next thing I knew Jace had kissed me. The kiss was something only the heart can give. It was filled with love. When we broke apart Jace looked at me then spoke, "Of course I love you. Issabelle hugged you because I just told them that I loved you. And they weren't surprised let me tell you that. In Isabelle's exact words, 'It was obvious ti everyone. You guys are really close. I would have been surprised if you weren't.' And Alec was just plain happy. I love you Clary."

* * *

_**hello everyone. I would just like to say that I am sorry that i updated after I said I would. And that it had to be on a awful clifhanger. But at least you know now. And plus I wanted to say that school is strating for me next week and my updates will be kinda erratic. I'm sorry about that. And anyway let me just say thank you to everyone who reviewed. Okay intill next time.**_

_**-ClaryandJace4ever1234**_


	6. Car Ride Home

hello everyone. I just want to say that I do not own the mortal Instruments and I only own this plot line.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jace and I talked in the car after our confessions of a lot of shit. I didn't know what Jace would have done if I didn't tell him _not_ to tell anyone else. I know he would have tried to kill my father because Jace was my friend. But thankfully when he looked into my eyes he saw me vulnerable and tired of hiding the truth. But he also saw that I had to keep the truth hidden because of what was going on was irresistible. And there was always Jon and Dad's friends who would continue whet he started with his family.

At this point my head founds it's place on Jace's shoulder. It stayed like that in till the bell rang for the school day to end. I didn't want to stop talking to Jace but we had to since it was the end of the school day. I know that Dad would be pissed that I missed six classes today. But I would tell him the somewhat of the truth. Not all of it. Just the parts that would help me.

Jace sighed when he dropped me off a block away from my house. It became a custom to us last month. But when I tried to get out of the car, Jace grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a second. I looked at him a second when I grabbed his color and kissed him.

The kiss this time was a kiss that I put as much passion in and Jace took it all in. He kissed me back. His hand found its way to my hair and mine were in his. His other hand was on the small of my back. But the compartment made it hard to get any closer. When that didn't work I got on his lap, without breaking the kiss. When his tongue asked permission to enter my mouth, I pulled back.

"Oh shit I'm sorry I should not have kissed you." Clary said.

"But I wanted to kiss you Clary don't you understand that I love you?" Jace said.

"I know and I love you to." Clary said and then kissed Jace softly on the lips and got off Jaces lap. I knew he didn't like it when 'I moved off his lap from the sigh he gave. This wasn't normal cocky, egotistic Jace that I knew and loved. This was a sweeter, more unlike him side I never seen before.

"Can you…" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and looked back at Jace and finished, "When I get home don't do anything stupid please. And Jace, can you please tell me one thing?"

"Anything."

"When you first heard what my life story was, wheat were you thinking?"

That cought Jace off guard. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't stable at that moment. But when he said, "How could anyone hurt my Clary. But it was more aggressive. I know I'm being gental but how it sounded was like," He cleared his throught and then in an angry voice, "_how could anyone hurt _my _CLARY!_" And in his eyes I could see that he was near tears. My heart broke and I hugged him.

"Jace I'm in enough trouble as it is. I have to go." I gave him a peck on his lips and got out of the car. I waved good-bye as he left me standing on the curb when Jon pulled up next to me.

"Get in the car." I nodded and got in the car. He drove us to our house and we got out of the car. When I got out of the car I didn't notice that Jon was calm. But nervous under his exterior. And I wished I knew why.

When I got in Dad got uo and walked over to us and said, "Clarissa…"

* * *

I know I took forever to put this up. But let me tell you why, Band camp all this week all day long. And before that my sister was over and I was to busy babysitting my neice. And also that I lost a little bit of motivation. but I got it back. but now with marching band taking up 3 days a week for me. And Padadin Soaciety (school thing) I am supper busy and with homework. I am really trying to write as much as possible. But when i get home at 9 I'm exhouseted and just want to read. So excuses are over now. But just saying abnormal posting and less words till I'm more used to school. Only maybe 3 more week? 4? I don't know but soon. And anyway can you do one thing for me and review for me.

Thank You everyone who is reading and reviewing my story.

:)

-ClaryandJace4ever1234


	7. The Hardest Truth

Hello. I'm back. Here is the truth, I have been writing this story in class whenever I got the chance. But when it came time to typing it, I litteralyy had no time. I'm sorry to the people I said that the next chapter would be up by thursday, and it never came. Now I foind time to writ this story, so updates will be more offten.

I do not own the mortal instruments.

* * *

"Clarissa why don't we talk for a minute?" Dad had said as I walked through the door. The statement made me nervous, again. Mainly because I didn't know what he would do and what he wanted. Or what he wanted to do. Maybe talk, maybe orther thing, maybe both. But I knew all I could was nod.

And I followed Dad into a place of the house I have never been in before. The Study. Right then I knew I was in big trouble, and that was because I seen Mom go in here and come out bloody, and once even unconscious. I shuddered at the memory, I was only seven and yet it feel like yesterday. It was truly one of the worst memories I have.

When I walked into the study, I looked around. Books lined the walls of the small room. A desk, with a dark stain was in the middle of the room. A huge window was behind the desk. Outside was beautiful, especially in Idris today. When Dad noticed me looking outside he shut the blinds. When he spoke, his voice was filled with so much hatred that I literally was scared for my life. "Sit down Clarissa," I nodded and walked towards one of the older chairs in the room. When I sat Dad went to his chair, and sat also. I sat there waiting for when was about to come.

"The school called." I tensed up when Dad said that. My breathing was eritic. I was ready to run to Jace, so that we could run away. I knew that would most likely not happen though. I was fast, but Dad was a faster runner then me. "You went to first period today. Then you were gone the rest of the day. So what happen to make you skip 6 hours of school today?"

I sat there, my head towards the ground, my breathing had stopped. It felt like everything was going to crush me right then and there. So I might as well speak the truth. Even if the truth was going to hurt worse then a lie. "I skipped class," I said barely loud enough for Dad to here me.

"I know that you skipped class. And I want to know why you skipped class. So tell me now why you skipped class today." Dad sounded pissed to say the least.

"I told Jace good-bye." I said barely loud enough for me to here. Lower then about me skipping school. That's when Dad stood up. He came over and looked at me. His eyes told the story about how life is to him. Steel and dominance. Two deadly qualities. His expression was unreadable Dad did tell me to stay away from Jace. Or that he would hurt me more then ever if I didn't. I did have to tell Jace the true story. And I did find out that he loved me, almost as much as I loved him.

As if he could read my mind, Dad raised his hand and slapped he across the face. As if on instinct I stayed still. That would be the only good thing to do in this situation I was in. That was because moving was a horrible idea. Not that I would get hurt more, it was that a reaction would basically piss Dad off even more then he was now. So staying wtill was the better idea then to react. "Clarissa do you know how much it would kill your mother if I killed you right now? And then it would hurt me since I actually do love your mother. Let me just say that right now you disobeyed a rule that I have for you. And what do I do when someone breaks a rule in this house?"

"Punishment." I said slowly.

"Correct. I will be right back. Jon will give you your punishment." He left for a few minute. Every second felt like a hour to me. When the door opened again, Jon was right behind Dad. Looks like Dad old Jon that it was time for another punishment. Jon had his "I Hate Everything" face on.

"Jon take Clarissa to the basement, the place where I have my workshop." That's when Jon picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Fighting would be useless and so I didn't even put up a fight. The walk to the basement was not a far one. It was cross the hall to the door. But the part of the basement that we are going to was scarier then anything I had ever seen. Dad's workshop. Don't ask me why he made a place in the house devoted to torture. That would take me actually knowing my father.

"Place her on the table." You mean the paice of wood right next to me? I though sarcastically. Great Jace is rubbing off on me.

Jon put me on the table, and forced me to lie down. Now I was starting to fight because this was going to be fun. Another sarcastic thought. I have been hanging around Jace to long. When Jon was done shacking my hands to the table, he didn't even shackle my feet. What a true genius to do that.

"Clarissa why do you never follow rules?" Jon asked.

"I don't know. Is it because I rather be a normal teenager or is it the fact the I hate the both of you? Or is it both? I'm going with both. I don't know about you, but that's my answer." I smiled sweetly at Jon. Yes, Jace did rub off on me.

"Shut up the both of you right now. Or so help me Angle, you will also be punished Jon. That made Jon shut up. Dad was pissed more the usual. Yeah I was in deep dodo.

"Clarissa if you can tell me why you skipped class again I would greatly appreciate it." Dad said in a "to get fakes strait" kind of voice.

"I told you, so I can tell Jace good-bye." I said repeating myself from earlier.

"Why?" Why do you want to know?

"Because you told me not to talk to him anymore. I needed to tell him good-bye." I am still repeating myself here Dad.

"For six hours?" Uuuuuhhhhh come on here? Aren't you listening?

"Know Jace long enough and six hours would fell like ten seconds." And it was true.

"What did you talk about with him?"

That stopped me dead. It was hard to answer in the truth, So a told a partial lie. "About life before we knew each other. The people we liked. Gossip. Oh and lets not forget my favorite, INSEST!"

"You told him! Do you have any idea of what you did!" Jon screamed at me.

"Jace is a man of his word. He promised not to tell anyone, not the police, his parents, brother and sister, anyone. Oh and between you and me he kinda figured out I was being abused." Okay the last part was a lie, but I couldn't help it.

"Liar! I see you at school. I couldn't tell if I didn't know about it from first hand experience!" Jon had slapped me and Dad didn't say anything when Jon made me look into his eyes. "What did you lie about? Tell us now!"

"Only the part where he knew about the abuse." That was true.

"Do you love him Clarissa?" Dad had asked. Fuck turds, did Dad have to ask that question?

"Yes, Dad I do. Ever since I was thirteen."

"Does he love you?" Dad asked and I knew one answer was all it took to keep me from pain. But the truth was always better.

"Yes. He told me today."

"Jon, get the lover for me will you? I would like to see his face when I kill him."

* * *

Okay I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, because this had to be the hardest one to write. Any questions about this chapet please tell me. I am more then happy to tell you. Oh can you please review. Reviewing makes my day! :) Oh and one last thing, thanks to all thye people who reviewed for the last chapter.

-ClaryandJace4ever1234


	8. Jace POV

I wanted to do this since day 1. Now here is a treat of Jace. This chapter is in his pov. Hope you enjoy, sorry if it's a little ooc, I am trying.

JPOV

Class today would have been better if it wasn't for the fact that Clary was avoiding me. Everything Clary did it was like she turned more toward the teacher when I looked at. Or when it was the end of class I tried to talk to her, and she wouldn't look at me. The girl I love. I wish I knew my feelings about this. He hated that every day he may lose his Clary, just because of her father and brother.

That's when it hit Jace that since he got here the whole world was about Clary. _So what is she a god, because if she is that would be hot. _Stop thinking about her. But I knew right now that I will never be able to stop. Every word ever movement I made was because of Clary.

_God, I'm so wiped._

After everything what happened that day was still a shock for Jace. He was in near tears when Clary told her story about growing up. Though, Jace's life story before the Lightwoods sounded eerily familiar. Jace had those scares to prove that he was abused. It was only physically, thankfully, it wasn't sexual. I don't think I would have been able to stand it. I can barely stand this right here.

"Jace why do you look upset?" Mayres asked. I knew that she was being a mother in asking me what wrong. But, it didn't make it easier that he couldn't share.

"What me? The guy who can do anything he wanted? Or, how about the guy who is invincible." I brought up my arms up a flexed my mussels.

"Jace Wayland stop being yourself for a second please."

"Then I wouldn't excise. I knew it you want me to-"

"Jonathon Wayland!"

Mayres only screamed when she was pissed off. And I knew from past experience that he had to tell his mom. I sighed and said, "Nothing. Everything. Something. Maybe. I don't know I'm just so confused."

"Jace what is going on?" Mayres said.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's too hard to talk to talk about it. You wouldn't understand."

"Jace is this about Clary?"

"Yes it has to do with Clary, but it has to do with my biological father and her father, her brother, her mother, me." I took a deep breath and said "I can't tell anyone about it."

"Tell me or-."

"Or what?"

She hesitated and then said "I can't send you back, I will never do that to you. And I hope you know that. I love you as a son. I know that one day Clary will see that-."

"Clary loves me, that's not the problem. I'ts that she is being abused in at least two ways."

Mayres was too shocked to talk. I could see that, she was trying to come up with words that wouldn't come. When it seemed like an hour, when it's more like a minute. "Jace, why are you telling me this?"

"I can keep a secret, but I know this isn't something that you can keep a secret." My eyes were one the floor and not on Mayres's eyes .

"I got to go; I really need to think about this." I got up and walked away from my mom.

I walked to my room. Though everything about life was hard. This was the hardest to tell the truth. I wanted to go on and lie down, but when I got there I saw Jon there. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to know what was going on since I was allowed to do anything. I know that when I was driving by your car, I saw my sister on your lap kissing you. Now can you please tell me what that's about? Or do I have to make the assumption that you guys were just making out by the side of the rode in your car? Because if I do then Clarissa is going to be on trouble." Now that sparked my attention.

"What do you mean 'in trouble'?" When I finished saying that, Jon grinned. And that was the last thing I remembered until later that night.

* * *

Okay I hope I have at least a little intrest. I am soooooo sorry that I ahvent been able to update the past couple of weeks. And on sunday (hopefully) I can have a little more of this story done. I have been superI busy between marching band, a after school club, homework (Why do we need hw? If my class doesn't do any?), and family/freindsI hope that I can be forgiven at least alittle bit. Can you please review. Because if you do then I will have another chapter up faster.

-ClaryandJace4ever1234


	9. Evil Night

_Dad is staring at me. The mere look can drive someone mad. I knew for years that Dad was violent, though crazy never was in my head until today. I didn't want to know why he was so strict right now, but I knew why in the first place. Dad never liked me, or Mom. _Oh stop it Clary your just being paranoid.

I have been in this place for hours now, and Jon has still not came back yet. Every minute Jon was not here the better chance that Jace would have. I hope, and I needed the hope, because though I may be Dad's daughter, I don't think that I will see tomorrow.

Everything about today has been eventful. Last night Dad found a note that said that Jace need to tell me something. Then this morning when I told Jace that I loved him, and skipping a whole day of school just to talk to Jace. Then on the way home we kissed. Jon then took me home. Lastly staying on this evil table until I don't know when. Boring.

All the noise in the room was a clock in the corner going _tick tock, tick tock. _Over and over again. I swear though that the clock was getting louder each time. Then again I really don't know. I mat go crazy just being here, listening to nothing but the clock going _tick tock_ over and over again. It maybe that since it the only sound I would listen to closely ever time it went _tick tock_.

This was torture. Even if I was half shackled. The half I was though wanted to do something. I was an artist after all. Dad knew exactly how to make me suffer the most right now. The one half of me that did all the things that I can do is shackled to tightly for me to actually do something. Ugh

The movement that I could do in my legs was restricted to basically kicking when someone got close to me, and tapping my foot. And in this current second I was tapping my foot against the table like thing. So now I was tapping my foot. Tap, tap, tap my foot is going.

I can visibly see that Dad was annoyed that I was tapping my foot for no reason right now. And to add to the fact that he was really mad right now; didn't help me at all. So I was screwed. Great just my luck.

* * *

Minutes turned to seconds. Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. As the old saying goes.

Jon has yet to return. I can tell that Dad was not just pissed, he was also very tired. He has been up ever since Jon has left to get Jace. Unlike him, I have slept on the piece of wood, and it was starting to hurt my back, it is very boring. also boring.

On the second day Dad got so annoyed with the foot tapping that now I was shackled in the feet. Then on the third day the clock nearly droved him bonkers. And now the clock is gone. That made me thank the time that it was here. Because then I had something to keep me entertained. Now I have nothing; just watching Dad get mad gets boring after a while.

* * *

A week has passed when Jon walked into the door. He was bloody and had weird markings on him. I was flabbergasted about what they were and why they were on him. But it looks like tattoos. Though if they were tattoo why did Jon go get them when he was suppose to get Jace?

Jon saw me looking at him and said, "These are runes Clary; and this one means destroyer." When he was done saying that I knew something then. That was a tattoo that did things to you, how weird.

"Where is the lover?" Dad said.

"In the car." Jon replied.

Dad went to get Jace and when he came in Jace was fighting, though he was gagged and bounded. _Why was he fighting? Doesn't he know fighting makes it worse!_ To seem to answer my mental question, Jon just kicked him. In the balls. Ouch. Jace stopped trying to get away then and was still. I can still see that he was in pain, but to someone else, it was invisible.

I was too shocked to speak. It had been day's since Jon left so why was Jon gone for that long with Jace? I didn't know, but if Jace and I survive tonight I will ask him. I know Jace wouldn't want to tell the whole truth. He will keep the parts that aren't good a secret, and who could blame him? I have my own hidden demons that I would rather not be spoken to anyone. Including Jace. It may hurt him, though it would hurt me more.

I hate that everything is hard to except when it's right in front of you. Like right now, I can't except that Jace is here. Though he is. It pains me that he is here.

Right then Jon put Jace on a table like thing right next to mine. It was not as easy as it seems, because Jace was putting up a fight. When Jace was fully shackled to this thing Dad calls a table. Dad speaks to Jon then, "A week has passed since I told you to get Clarissa lover. Why did it take so long?"

"I got the Ass on the day you told me to get him. Then I don't know what happened, I just know that time was different. And when I came I had this on me. And the _thing_ that put it on me told me what it meant: Destroyer." Jon said in a defensive manner. What happened to Jon and Jace while they were gone somewhere?

I don't know.

And the truth I really didn't want to know, I just wanted to know if Jace was hurt more then what the eye can see. Oh the person who held my heart since I was thirteen years old. Lucky thirteen to me. I don't believe in unlucky numbers.

"Do you remember anything else Jonathan?" Dad asked.

"No Father I am sorry, I can't help. I am as clueless as anyone else." Jon was hiding something.

"Except that you seen with your own eyes what world we live in is as secretive and frightening then what anyone can comprehend." He said ebulliently "I had that theory for many, many years now. Ever since my father had died when I was a sixteen. But I could not say that it was true. Now I know that it is. Thank you son." Wow Dad thanked Jon. What was the world coming to?

"Your eelcome Father. What shale we do with these two?" Jon trying to change the subject.

Dad noticed but didn't change it back. "I have been thinking of many things to do. And yet all that comes to mind this very second is to torture the lovers. Make them suffer. Then when they are broken kill the boy. Your sister will then remember not to tell anyone anything then. AND to not break the rules. Though right now I as speak, I fell as if you don't comprehend. Am I correct?"

"Yes Father. I understand, it is just that people will ask questions about Clarissa being broken and the boy dead." Jon was thinking hard.

"Just do it Jonathon." Dad slapped Jon in the face. Jon didn't even blink, he just did as he was told. Getting whet was needed. That was when I started to cry.

I was crying because Jace was going to die. There was nothing either him nor I can do to stop fate from choosing that for us.

Jon came back a minute later with a bag. When Jon opened the bag, he took out a switch blade, then Jon walked over to Jace. Oh God I knew what was going to happen now. I can't watch this, no I can't. As if know I couldn't Dad was behind me holding my head toward Jace. Dad spoke, "Clarissa keep your eyes open, because if you don't then you will get hurt also in the same way." That's when I knew I wouldn't get hurt physically today. Emotionally today is what my father was going for. Emotional pain is worse then physical pain. It will always be that way.

I kept my eyes open. Only because I didn't think I could live with both physical and emotional pain after tonight. It would be to much to even think about. Why did I have to live this life?

Jon was cutting Jace all along his arms and chest. It wasn't deep, it was just past the the layer of skin. I could see that Jace was trying to get away from the pain by moving away. But It didn't help,it didn't make it better either. I didn't know why Jace didn't make a sound. He was just quiet throughout the whole thing. When Jon was done Jace had hundreds of cuts all over his body.

The next thing I knew Dad unshackled me and then pulled me up. Dad half pulled, half dragged me to right beside Jace. I saw the extent of his injuries then. It was worse then what I thought since I only saw Jace's side, when I lying down.

Tears threatened to flood over. And I had a felling that soon the tears were never going to stop. Oh I hate crying. It shows weakness, or that's what Dad has always told me. I believed him, because he is my Father. A Dad should never lie to his own children. God, my parents were so messed up.

I didn't noticed that Jon had left until he came back with a weird box like thing in his hands. The boxy thingy had wires at the end that at the end looked charred. No, no, no, no, no, no! This box thing was going to burn Jace!

Right when I was about to move Dad put his arms tightly around me. Now I can't move and now I can see what was going on. I needed to look away. When I did, I felt electricity go through me. I jumped a little in shock. But damn that hurt!

"Don't look away Clarissa." Dad spoke in a way that made little children want to scream and run. I really didn't have that luxury right now.

When Jon place boxy thing on a cut, it looked like Jace was convulsing right on spot. I was crying then. Because Jace was in pain, and I had to watch every single damn second of it! Though I didn't try to get away, I wanted to. I wanted to go help Jace by protecting him. From Jon, from my Dad. But mainly me. I cause pain to whoever is around me.

When Jace moved out of the way, and there for making Jon burn himself. He laugh. But Jon just punch Jace square in the jaw. Then I saw Jace spit. Blood, and a partial tooth came out of his mouth then.

Jon took no hesitation and placed the boxy thingy on Jace once again. This time I didn't stay still. And somehow I got out of the hold of my Father. I don't know how but I did. When I was free I ran to Jon. He was surprised that I was not being held. I punched him. On the jaw. Ow, now my hand hurts.

Jon was reacting more then I though was possible. And a knead him in the groin. Most people know by now, if you knead someone on the groin then that person will be in pain. Lucky for me Jon is in pain very easily.

"Suck a spark for my daughter." I froze then. His words sending shivers down my spine. And not in the good way. "You must know that there is no way you can leave here tonight. With your lover. I am not going to kill you Clarissa. But pain for your punishment has pulled you almost over the top. Don't you thing. Think about it? Would you normally fight to save a person you love. I know you more then you think. And let me say; the Clarissa I know wouldn't fight for he one she loves."

"That's where you are wrong Dad. You don't know me. Since day one of knowing Jace I would of saved him by doing anything. Don't you see, you are not in total control over me. I have wits, and I know how to use them. That's batter then Jon. I seriously don't think he has any. Always being told what to do and how to do it. He doesn't think for himself. You didn't give us anything by controlling us Dad you never did and you never will. I can see the fatal flaw. And that is trusting Jon way to much." When I spoke I spoke with suck hatred.

"And my Daughter can you please elaborate on the fatal flaw?"

"Can't you see Jonathan. This is not the real Jonathan. You want to know how I know. The real Jon has a major fear of blood. And as you can see there is blood everywhere right now. Don't trust what your eyes are telling you Dad. 'Know thy enemy, as well as thy friend.' Don't you tell me that all the time?" Without answering Dad brought his hand up and slapped me. But then I deicide to play dirty and pick up the boxy thing and tough his ankle with it.

This time Dad hissed in pain. I grabbed the bag and took the first thing I found out. It was a piece of glass. I got up, and right in front of me was Dad. He was beyond pissed. I could see that. Before he could hit me again, I brought the piece of glass over his throat. I actual then cut the jugular vein.

I dropped the piece of glass, when Dad fell to his knees. I fell to my knees and said, "I'm so sorry Dad. But I'm glad you will be gone now." A minute after that, I saw Dad pail. Then two minutes later he was unconscious. Two minutes later Dad was dead.

When I got up I saw Jon there. Right behind me. He didn't move. He just stood there staring at me. The shock has still not came to realization that I had just killed my Dad. I can't believe that I did. I am the nonviolent one in the family. And I just killed my father.

I was shacking and I felt horrible. Right then I though Jon would never do this. But he hugged me. I hugged him back. I didn't trust him, and I was waiting for pain, or even death. Though it never came. It was only a hug.

When we separated I said, "Jace."

Jon then took a key out of his pocket and walked over to Jace. He unshackled Jace.

That's when the police came. _I little late don't you think?_ I thought sarcastically. It only took a minute before they were in the basement. When they were Jon put me in a headlock and held the switch blade to my throat.

"Drop it!" One of the police officers commanded.

"Not until you know that I couldn't stop this until it was over. Now it's over. I killed my father and torture that man who can barely get up right now. Do you think I could stop with my sister!" Jon was lying. He was protecting me.

"We will shoot. I have a clear spot." That's when Jon threw the knife on the floor and walked forward to stand in front of the police. They immediately hand-cuffed him and searched him for weapons. But there was none.

* * *

A couple minutes later I was being checked out by the paramedics. I wasn't there main concern. Jace was already at the hospital. And all I could think about was my Dad. I guess I did love him.

"Okay your vitals are good. All you have is the burn on your side. Though I want you to keep the oxygen mask on. Is that okay?" The nice paramedic asked me. I nodded and looked away. I was crying again right there.

* * *

Later that night I found myself in the hospital. Right next to Jace. Even though the visiting hours were over I was allowed to see him. Jace was asleep. The gauze that covered him was because of me. For a third time that night I cried.

I decided to sleep on the couch that was right next to Jace's bed. When morning came I was wakened by a nurse who told me that Jace was awake and wanted to speak with me. I nodded and got up.

I sat right next to Jace on the bed. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Clary I love you. That's all I wanted to say." Jace was smiling. And I knew he had more, but he saw me for who I am and what had happened to he knew I would be forever scared.

"I love you too." I said and Jace pulled me down to lay down next to him. Where I belong.

* * *

I have been working on this chapter for almost a week now. I wrote this on tuesday and have been editing it ever since. I made so many changes it is not funny. But I like it. I fell so happy that I wrote this twice he size then normal. And I hope you like it also. I love everyone who reviewed and I really would like a review for this chapter. The next one will be the last. I'm just telling you that Clary will live to be a very old lady. Please review.


End file.
